What Happens In VegasMight Not Stay There
by Leelan Jacobs
Summary: Abrielle goes on a trip with her boyfirend Blake and a group of friends. When the trip turns wrong, who will be the knight in shinning armor and save Abriells's honor? Criss Angel. Fan fic M for Safety. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** OKAY SO i KNOW THAT i HAVE TOLD sOME OF YOU THAT I WOULDN'T BE STARTING ANYTHING NEW UNTILL i HAVE FINISHED SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES, BUT THIS ONE HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR A MONTH AND IT WONT LEAVE ME ALONE. SO I HAVE TO GET IT OUT SO I MIGHT BE ABLE TO HAVE SOME PEACE. ALSO THIS STARTS OUT KINDA SLOW, BUT IT PICKS UP I PROMISE, I JUST NEEDED TO GET SOME FACTS ABOUT Abriellel, WHO IS HOUMA NATIVE AMERICAN and speaks french (which is written the way that it is pronounced) as well as asl which she will mostly use with Criss, mabey others, but I don't really know yet., OUT THERE. ALSO ANY GREEK THAT IS BEING USED, IS NOT WRITTEN IN GREEK IT IS WRITTEN AS IT IS PRONOUNCED and all translations will be made in the bottom A/N. SO WITH OUT FARTHER ADUE...

OKAY MABEY ONE MORE ADUE

DISCLAIMER: I, IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM, OWN CRISS ANGEL OR ANY ONE INVOLVED WITHOR CLOSE TO HIM. NOR AM I ASSOCIATED WITH OR KNOW ANYONE FROM SWAMP PEOPLE. I AM MAKING NOTHING OFF OF THIS, I'M DOING THIS FOR MY OWN ENJOYMENT.

It was her first night being in Las Vegas and Abrielle Molinere couldn't wait to get out to see some of the sights. She had come to Vegas with her boyfriend, Blake, and a small group of their friends. Which consisted of her two friends Dana Richard and Kara LaComb, and his two friends David Brandon and Derek Drake.

All of them were wanting to go to a casino (that she probably wont be able to get into due to her age of 19), before they headed over to the Luxor to watch some illusionist that Blake and his frieinds idolized over and that her friends drooled over...and probably did more than that if she were being honest.

So here she was trying to sort through her clothing to find something to wear. They had told her that he had a show on t.v., but she never watched it. She never had the time for T.v. mostly due to her hectic practice schedule. Some times she was surprised to find that she had time for a relationship.

Abrielle and Blake have been together for about two years. However, recently it was starting to seem as though he's only interested in getting into her pants. Which is something that is not going to happen. It was something that they have talked about many times over. Unfortunately for Blake, Abrielle wasn't interested in a sexual relationship untill she gets married. Call her old fashioned if you want, but that's just how she was raised. Her parents believe in the same thing. She wants her first time to be with some one that she absolutely knew that she would hopefully be spending the rest of her life with. Not because she thinks herself better than or above every one else. She just didn't want to give away something so precious and special that she would one day want to give to her husband.

It was also why she had insisted on a room with two beds._ Why couldn't we all have stayed in the same hotel? Maybe taking this trip with Blake was a bad idea._

Her parents had been warning her for a weeks before the trip to be careful around Blake and to not let herself be alone with him. Advice she was intending to follow, until they had all arrived and the rest of their friends had coupled off and went in search of different hotels. That was when Abrielle had started to get a little nervous and, if she were being honest, quit worried.

_Something just doesn't feel right._ Yet, she knew that she could be over reacting, it was after all the farthest away from home that she had ever been on her own with out her parents._ Yeah that's got to be it, I'm just home sick... I hope. _At least that's what she had thought, until she had felt the presence of some one behind her, the hot breathe on the back of her neck and the hand that grabbed her rear and squeezed just before it retreated to pop her on the butt.

Abrielle spun around to see Blake standing there behind her. She put a hand to her chest. "Blake you scared me!" He reached up and brushed her bangs out of her face. "I'm sorry baby. You just looked so hot bent over the bed with your ass sticking out like that. I couldn't help, but to get a closer look."

Abrielle gave him an exhasperated look. "Blake don't be gross." He roughly pulled her up against him. "I'm not being gross, I was just letting you know what kind off effect you have on me."

He started kissing from her cheek along the length of her neck down to her shoulder."Besides we still have a few hours until we need to meet up with the others. I know how we can occupy ourselve to pass the time." Abrielle's eyes shot open. "Blake we've been through this, I'm not having sex with you much less anyone unless-"

Blake spun her around so that her back was to him." I know, I know, unless we get married first. Well what if I don't ever want to get married?" Abrielle was starting to get a little queezy, she wasn't sure where he was going with all of this. "Then I don't really see any point in us being together."

He shoved her hard down onto his bed, face first. "That's the wrong answer. Why are you being such a tease? Huh? You know you want me. So why not just give in?" Panic set in very quickly for her as she felt him press his hips into her backside, thankfully, her instincts kicked in and she started scrambling to the other side of the bed and away from him.

As she darted for the hotel room door, he was right behind her. Instead of just grabbing her arm, Blake shoved her hard towards the door, causing her to slam into the door just before he pressed up against her holding her in place. "Where do you think you're going?"

Fear causing her cajun accent to become really heavy and apparent, she answered. "Away from you." Abrielle started kicking and wiggling as hard as she could, when that didn't work she did the next thing that popped into her head. It was something that she had seen her brother Jay Paul do. She leaned her head as far foward as she could and the threw it back into his face against his nose. "You Bitch!" Which didn't make her head feel any better, or make him loosen his hold at all. He just turned her around quickly and then back handed her across the face, not caring where his hand struck.

Blake picked her up and, quit literily, threw her onto his bed. He climbed on top of her and started unbuckling his jeans. Abrielle started fighting and kicking. "Blake de me lacher! Maintenant!" He slammed his hand down over her mouth."If you don't shut up, I'm going to make sure that you know your place. Which is when you CAN and when you CAN'T speak."

All that she was capable off at this point was nodding. He finished undoing his pants and started on hers. Abrielle closed her eyes tightly and tried to go to a happy place, to transport herself through her mind, so she could be anywhere. Anywhere except here.

After Blake had gotten done, he had simply told her to get dressed and to go to the bathroom and clean up. While he went to the bar in the hotel for a few drinks. Which is exactly what she planned to do.

Looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she entered, Abrielle's hand flew up to her mouth in utter shock. "Mon Dieu!"

~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~

Criss just couldn't seem to get the phone call with his mother out of his mind. She had called while himself and his crew were all headed down to the strip to get some fotage of Criss doing some illusions on the street for the new season.

She was very adamant about him getting remarried. Which was something that he didn't want to do unless he had a damn good reason. He didn't know if he even believed in love anymore. She had apparently had a dream, in which he was married to a young woman and they were very, very happy together.

He had actually tuned her out until she switched over to speaking greek. Which caused his brothers to turn their attention to his phone conversation."Criss, Thelo mono na eisai eftychismenos kai pali. Den tha sas skefteite na xanapantreftei?"

_Wow, this must really be bothering her._ "I know you do Ma. As for the thinking about it, I'm not to sure. You remember how my last marriage turned out."

Criss heard his mother on her end of the phone. "Den tha sas toulachiston sketfo?" Waving away the looks that J.D. was giving him he answered her. "I'll tell you what Mom, I will think about."

Apparently pleased with his answer, she highed happily. There was silence on her end of the line for about a quarter of a minute. "Are your brothers with you?"

He couldn't stop himself, he rolled his eyes. "You know they are Ma. Why?" She switched back over to using Greek. "Tha to skeftó tin epómeni forá pou tha milísei se mia elkystikí nearí kopéla pou piánei to máti sas?" He could just see her talking into the phone with her eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.

"No promises, but I'll try." He could practically hear the smile in her voice. "That's all that I ask of you. Oh and be safe." With that she hung up. No goodbye, no I love you, she just hung up. _Well apparently that conversation is over. _"She's right you kow?"

Criss turned his head to look in his oldest brother's direction. "What are you talking about?" JD gave him a droll stare. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

When the younger man rolled his eyes, he continued." Criss we all want to see you happy. Just because you're all smiles on the outside andin the eye of the public, doesn't mean that you aren't unhappy. It just means that you make it apoint to try not to show it, but those closest to you can still see it. That light that used to be there. That light when you'd smile or laugh. Well that light is gone. It's gone Criss and we would all like to see you get it back somehow. No amount of perfectly good steamrollers running over you, and impaling your self, pulling needles and shit out of your body, or suspending your self from a helicopter is going to do that."

Criss looked out he window as they pulled up to the strip. "Look Bro. All I can tell you is what I told Mom. I'll think about it." With that Criss got out of the car and was quickly followed by the rest of them.

**A/N: OKAY SO I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. THIS IS MY FIRST CRISS ANGEL FIC, SO BE NICE! AS PROMISED HERE IS THE TRANSLATIONS IN THE ORDER IN WHICH THEY ARE USED.**

"Blake de me lacher! Maintenant!" - "Blake get off of me! Now!"

"Mon Dieu!" - "My God!"

"Criss, Thelo mono na eisai eftychismenos kai pali. Den tha sas skefteite na xanapantreftei?" - "Criss, I just want to see you happy again. Wont you think about getting remarried?"

"Den tha sas toulachiston sketfo?" - "Wont you at least think about it?"

"Tha to skeftó tin epómeni forá pou tha milísei se mia elkystikí nearí kopéla pou piánei to máti sas?" - "Will you think about it the next time you talk to a attractive young lady that catches your eye?"

**ALL TRANSLATIONS ARE MADE USING GOOGLE TRANSLATE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so once again I do NOT own any one that is recognizable. I am in no way affiliated with any one from the television series Swamp People nor am I affiliated with any one involved with or associated with Criss Angel.**

Abrielle sat down on the bench outside the casino and checked her reflection in the small compact mirror one more time before she put it back into place inside her purse. Thank fully she was able to cover almost all of the bruises with concealer. When she put the bag down on her lap, she saw the short skirt that she had been told to wear. With that reminder, she could no longer hold the tears that had been threatening to fall since the incident in the hotel room.

She didn't even bother wiping the tears away, she just let them stream down her cheeks and fall. _They were so excited that they didn't even notice that something was wrong. _That thought was immediately followed by a much more pressing one. _What's going to happen when we get back to the hotel?_

Abrielle unsnapped her purse to pull out a tissue and began to blot at the tears under her eyes. Then she started the debate as to what she was going to do. _Lord knows that I don't want o be with or anywhere near Blake. _

Criss had just finished with a small group of people and had stepped away from them. The cameras were still focusing on the small crowd that was freaking out. He looked around him for a moment, until he saw a young woman, who was clearly in distress, sitting on a bench in front of one of the casinos.

Unsure of what he sould do, he started to approach her slowly. After getting with in about four feet from the young woman, he decided that it would be in his best interest to make his presence known so that he didn't scare the crap out of her. "Miss? Are you alright?" She didn't even look up. "I'm fine thank you."

"Are you sure? Can I give you a ride or would you like for me to call some one for you?" She sniffed and shook her head, then wiped her eyes with a much used tissue. "Are you sure?"

When she looked up at him, their eyes met and he couldn't look away. Not that he wanted to. Her eyes were the most unique shade of brown that he had ever seen. Like honey ringed with just the smallest hint of a darker amber around the edge. That was when he noticed that she had a black eye and a bruise on her neck, as though some one had been holding her down. Criss could see the silent plea for help behind her eyes, that he doubted she knew she was sending out. All of a sudden he felt himself getting very angry.

"Who hurt you?" She seemed startled by his question at first, but then he saw the corners of her mouth turn down, just before she looked down at his feet. He wasn't really sure of what he was doing or what he needed to do, but he moved a little closer and knelt down on one knee in front of her so that he could see her face, and she could see his.

"It's okay. It wont go any farther. You can trust me." After a few moments, he realized that she wasn't going to answer him. "Well if you wont tell me what's wrong, will you tell me your name?" She sat there for a moment as though debating on whether or not she wanted to tell him. "My name's Christopher...you know... not all guys hit." At his last comment she picked her head up and looked him square in the eye. "Abrielle."

"I'm sorry what?" She smiled at him." My name. It's Abrielle, Abril for short." Criss returned her smile with a genuine one of his own. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" She smile and tucked her head down as she shook it and let out a small laugh. " Uh-oh was that a laugh? Did I get a laugh?" When she looked up at him, Criss could see that the smile reached her eyes and had put a little light in them. Before he could think, his brother's words from earlier screamed through his mind. _'That light's gone Criss. It's gone, and we all want to see you get it back.'_

"Can I sit with you?" She nodded her head and scooted over so that there was room enough for the both of them. He gently placed an arm around her and gave her a little squeeze. For some reason he didn't frighten her. Abrielle didn't feel threatened or worried at all. She trusted the man, she didn't know why. There was someting in his eyes that told her it was okay. There was something else there as well, he looked kind of sad himself. _Maybe that's why you want to open up to him._ Perhaps it was.

"So do you want to talk about it?" She felt herself nod before she even knew what she was doing. Criss thought he was prepared for what ever Abrielle could say. However he didn't expect her to be as upfront and as blunt as she was when she just came out with it. "My boyfriend of two years raped me. Now I'm stuck here in Vegas and don't know what to do. My friends were so excited about being here and going to some show later that they didn't even notice that there was something wrong with me." He just sat there, gently rubbing his left hand up and down her left arm.

When she turned to look at him, there were tears pooling in her large brown eyes. "He took something from me that I'm never going to get back. I was raised that that was a sacred thing to be given to your spouse, not the first guy of who's backseat that you happened to jump into. I don't know how I'm going to face my parents. For that matter I don't even know how I'm going to get home. God knows it wont be with Blake." She held her tears back well, but one escaped the hold that she had on them and started to roll down to her cheek. He reached up and gently wiped it away with his thumb. He saw her wince ever so slightly when his thumb came into contact with the inflamed flesh of the bruise that surrounded her eye. "Abrielle I want you to listen to me. Okay?" She nodded. "You're going to be okay. I'm not going to let any one hurt you ever again sweety and when that's taken against some one's will,I don't think that God makes that one count. How old are you?" She maintained the eye contact that they had been holding. "I'm eighteen." Criss smiled. "Abril, do you trust me?" She nodded. "I need to hear you say it."

"I trust you."

Criss smiled at her. Knowing that his was insane. "This is going to sound crazy, and your probably going to think that I'm crazy. Now I know that this isn't the right time or the right place, but I'm thinking that if we get married." Criss held up his hand at her startled expression."Abril, just hear me out before you say anything. If we get married, it might solve both of out problems. You'd have a place to stay while you figure out what you need to do, and you will be very safe. That guy will not be able to get to you. I wont let him hurt you. As for my problem being solved, well my mother will hopefully, back off about me getting maried. I know that it sounds crazy, but I will do everything in my power to make and keep you not only safe, but happy as well."

She looked at him for a long moment. He could see her weighing her options in her mind. Then she finally nodded. "Oui." Criss started smiling his mega-watt smile. "I was beginning to think I had thrown you into shock." Abrielle shook her head. "No, No. Your reasoning actually made perfect sense to me. Especialy, if you think about it under the exact circumstances that all of these things have occurred under."

Criss stood up and held out his hand. "Well shall we go find a chapel?" She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. "En effet mon chevalier en armure étincelante." ("Indeed my knight in shining armor.") Criss cocked his head sideways and gave her a quizzical look. "Okay I'm gonna guess that your french, but it's not spoken in a french accent. I'm gonna guess that your from Louisianna?" Abrielle nodded."Oui, I am. From Houma, Louisianna. So I pretty much speak cajun french instead of what most people consider to be french."

Criss nodded."Very cool. Alright. Well let's go do this and then we'll go and get your stuff. Do you have your key card?" She shook her head. "No, Blake took it." Criss nodded in understanding. "That's okay I'll talk to the people at the front desk and we can get in that way. Would you like to get your stuff before or after we, go through with our evil plan." She looked him right in the eyes. "Before if you don't mind. I don't want to risk running into him. If you know what I mean?"

"I do know what you mean and I do not mind in the slightest. Let's go. Where are you staying?" Criss pulled her in a little closer. "Ceasar's palace."

"Well, my lovely lady, let's get a move on. We have a wedding to attend."

"J.D. just stall till I get there. I'm only going to be about ten minutes late." Criss was standing just outside of Arbrielle's hotel room. While she was gathering all of her things and changing clothes. "I'm Just helping out a friend right now, it shouldn't take long Bro...Yeah...Yeah I know...Yeah only like ten, fifteen at the most...Yeah I know...Yeah I'll Let you know when I get to the Luxor...Yeah okay bye."

Walking into the hotel room, Criss saw Abrielle tossing clothes into a suitcase and throughing some into a pile on the floor. "You need any help?" She grabbed a small cosmetic looking bag out of the suitcase. "Yeah, could you get the rest of my make up, flat iron and my tooth brush please? They're in the bathroom." Nodding he took the bag and went to gather up what was left on the counter in the bathroom.

When he walked back into the main room, she was sitting on the bed, having already folded what few clothes she had put into the suitcase, waiting. Criss walked in front of her and squatted down, holding the little bag out to her. "You ready for this?" Nodding she smiled at him. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They arrived at the chapel just a few minutes later. After Criss had asked all of the staff to keep this as quiet as possible, ten minutes later she found herself kissing the man that had only a second before been declared her husband. Five minutes later they were on the way to the Luxor. She just thought he was going to work. That's what Christopher had told her anyway. That he was working at the Luxor that night.

She was alittle surprised when he pulled around to the back and they went in through the back door. He led her through what looked to be the backstage area. That's what it looked like to Abrielle at least. He whistled at some one who had some of the same facial features as Criss, but they really didn't look alike. When the man had made it over to them, he started speaking to Criss.

"Hey you made it on time!" Criss gave him a hug." The man was a good half foot if not more, taller than Criss. "Yeah. it didn't take as long as we had thought." They released each other and he looked at Her. "Oh J.D. this is Abrielle. Abril this is my brother J.D." She nodded at him."It's nice to meet you." J.d. Shook her hand."It's nice to meet you too. So you're the friend he was helping out earlier huh?" She didn't know what to do other than to nod. "Yeah he was helping me move."

"Yeah Criss is good in a pinch like that." He barely had time to dodge the playful punch that Criss swung at him, before he said that he'd be waiting to take Abrielle to her seat. Turning to her Criss rolled his eyes. "He's a nosey man, but you learn to love him. Look I need to do my hair and make up so, I'll see you right after the show okay?" She really didn't know what he was talking about."Okay." He started to walk away. "Hey Criss." He turned around to look at her. "What show?"

He was looking at her like she had grown another head. "Believe. Why?" Her jaw dropped."That's the show Blake and all of our friends were going to see." He was back by her side in a matter of seconds with his arms wrapped around her. "Hey he's not gonna get to you. your in a special section, that's got all of my family on it. It'll be you ,J.d. you already met him, my other brother Costa and my mother Dimitra. Okay? He's not going to be able to get to you. I'll make sure that one of my brother's will be on at least one side of you. Okay?" He couldn't really hear her, because she had her face burried in his chest. J.d. walked back over to them.

Abrielle heard Criss explain that he was to stay with her no matter what, and not only that her ex was here, but that if he got to her it would be disasterous. Letting go of her was a hard thing for Criss, but he had a show to do.

J.D. took her to their seats and she met Criss' mother and Costa who he mentioned earlier. As the show started she was completely blown away. That was when she fully realized exactly who Criss was. He was the guy that Blake had always watched. How ironic. J.d. leaned over and whispered in her ear as the curtain started closing."He'll meet us here, after the crowd has emptied." She nodded letting him know that she had heard him.

While the last few people were making their way out of the room, Abrielle saw Criss hop down off of the stage and come walking up to them. "How did it look?" Abril started shaking her head in amazment that she hadn't caught on sooner. "It was great. I feel really dumb right now." Criss and his entire family turned to look at her in confusion. "I had absolutly no idea." Criss crinkled his eyebrows in guestion. "About what?" She wasn't really thinking and started using ASL as she was speaking. "I had no clue as to who you are." Costa tipped his head to the side and spoke in an unbelieving manner. "Really? You had no idea as to who he was? How long have you two been friends?"

"Costa be quiet. Leave the girl alone." Dimitra walked over to her and placed an arm around her. "Don't worry dear... he's always been the doubting Thomas of the three of them. Just ignore him...that's what we do." That was when Criss decided to step in. "Why don't we all go back to Serenity and chill for a while?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so once again I do NOT own any one that is recognizable. I am in no way affiliated with any one from the television series Swamp People nor am I affiliated with any one involved with or associated with Criss Angel. ALso I have no idea what his home looks like other than from the glimpses of it that I have seen in pictures and clips so the rest I am coming up with on my own. I also have absolutely no idea what JD's wife's name is and made one up. So don't yell at me.**

The drive out of Las Vegas to Christopher's, or Criss', home was taking just a little bit longer than Abrielle had imagined that it would. Which was not a good thing. The quiet in the car was deafening, if that were even possible. The silence wasn't the only thing hanging in the air however, there was also tension. An awkward tension. Lots and lots of it.

She was sitting in the front passenger seat looking out the right front window with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Unconsiously fidgeting with the ring that now snuggly rested around her left ring finger. That was something that she hadn't been expecting. A simple, plain, unadorned band yes. The beautiful white gold, diamond encrusted wedding band and engagment ring, absolutely not.

During the ceremony, she was a little ashamed to admit it, but she hadn't really been paying much attention when he had placed the ring on her hand, or when she had done the same to his. Just like she hadn't been paying that much attention when he had walked into the jewelry store and bought them. That's when it hit her. Abrielle had no idea what his wedding band looked like.

She tried to discreetly glance over at his left hand, something that was not easy to do considering the fact that she was sitting on his right side. Just what she had been expecting and at the same time was afraid that's what she was going to find. They had matching rings. While her's had the joined ring set, his was just the single band.

Criss looked over at her and noticed that she was fidgetting nervously in her seat. "It's going to be okay Abrielle. I promise."She looked to him with a nervous smile and nodded. "Besides the fact that you just married a complete stranger, why are you nervous?" Abrielle looked down at her hands before she replied. "I'm just not quite sure what you're expecting of me."

Criss looked over at her in the dim light of the car's interior, before he once again focused on the road. Her humble and submissive body language just about broke his heart the same way that her tears had earlier that day. "Abrielle I want you to listen to me. There is nothing I am expecting of you. Okay? I know that technically this would be considered a wedding night, but there is nothing going to happen that you don't want to happen. You have been through so much in one day, that I think you and I both need to focus on healing all of the emotional wounds that an uncaring ass-hole decided to heap onto someone that he had supposedly loved. Thats not what people that love one another do. Which I'm very sure that you know that. I must say though. You are a very brave young woman."

Abrielle picked her head up and just looked at him confused. "Why? What do you mean?" Criss switched to driving with his left hand and took her left hand into his right hand, where he gently started rubbing calming circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. "You're very brave and very smart to get the hell out of dodge the first time that something like that happened. Knowing that if he did it once, that he was most capable of repeating his actions. Sweetheart what he did not ruin you or taint you, which is something that I'm sure will cross your mind at some point. It made you that much stronger and even more special for having the courage to get out and to get away." After he paused for a moment he quickly pulled over off of the road and onto the shoulder. "I'm ashamed that I didn't think of this earlier and I'm sure that you don't want to talk about it, but do you want file a police report, or have you already done that or what?"

Abrielle immediatly started to vigorously shake her head no. "It wouldn't matter, he made me shower and clean everything thouroughly. There wasn't anyway around it, he was watching." When she glanced out her window once again, she noticed that there were cars lined up behind them. "I almost forgot that your family was following us to your house."

Criss nodded in agreement."Yeah I figured that it might be a little less awkward at first if they were there while we all got to know each other a little." His cell phone started going off as soon as the words had left his mouth. He held up a finger to her. "Hold that thought." He hit a button on his phone. "Yeah...yeah we're good just had to pul over for a minute, I had something in my eye...Yeah it's all good. We'll see you at the house."

After he ended the call, he looked at her giving her an appoligetic smile. "Sorry about that, J.D.'s a worrier." Just as he pulled back onto the road, his phone started ringing again. "Guess I'm Mr. Popular tonight." After pressing a button and accepting the new call he never got the chance to say hello or anything before some one started talking so loud, that Abrielle didn't have to listen closely at all to hear what they were saying. "So dude are we still on tonight or what?" Criss let go of the wheel long enough to face palm himself. "Man I completely forgot Scott."

"Criss how could you forget about meeeee? I'm an unforgetable person." Criss started laughing as the car pulled into the a long drive way and momentarily paused at a huge wrought iron gate long enough for it to start opening wide enough for the car to get through. "Oh believe me man, I know, but hey my family and a certain some one are all going to be over at the house chilllin', watching movies and what- not, so you should come. I mean I know you don't have anything else to do. We were already going to hang out."

"Yeah man that sounds good! Wait, what certain some one?" Criss shook his head."Just a certain some one dude I'll tell you and every one else when every one is there. So you better bust ass to get here man I just parked the car." Which was in fact true, they had just stopped in fron of the biggest house Abrielle had EVER seen. "I mean it Scott don't be dilly dallying or be pussy footing around. Get over here, because I'm sure I'm about to have a million questions fired my way."

"Yeah, man I'll see you soon, you want me call Klayton? Nah on second thought no need to subject the 'certain some one' to 'that' just yet. I mean your already putting them through me... Right?" With that the man hung up and Criss just shook his head, putting the phone in his pocket, he turned to Abrielle. "Well here we are babe. Home sweet home. Till we decide what to do of course." He got out and walked around to her side of the car and opened her door. This was something that Abrielle was not used to.

Then he grabbed her bag out of the back seat. Grabbing her hand, he lead her to the front door and unlocked it. Setting her bags by a side table to the right of the door, he flipped on a light. "Well this is the foyer or entry way. It is what it is."Just then they heard a little jingling sound and a little mew. Criss' face broke out in a little smile. "And this little guy, is Hammie. He thinks he's a dog or a child...you're going to find out very soon just how spoiled rotten he really is."

While Criss was bent over picking the cat up, the rest of his family came through the door. "Oh,guys before I forget. I already had plans made to hang out with Scott and then amid every thing that happened today I completely forgot. So he's gonna come hang out over here with us. You guys remember Scott right?"

A blonde woman that had her arm linked with JD's started laughing."How could any one forget Scott, he's hilarious. He's unforgetable." Criss' left hand shot out as he fired a response back at her. "That's what he said." He turned aruond for a moment before realizing something and turning back to Abrielle. "Oh wait, you haven't met Lisa yet. Abirielle this is Lisa JD's wife. Lisa this is Abrielle. That little short person over there, giving you the evil eye is their daughter, my neice obviously and my main girl, Dimitra after named our mother. Don't worry about her, she'll only bite you once." He moved them all into the living room that you could probably fit a normal sized house in.

Just as they all got seated in the living room, the doorbell rang and before she knew what was happening, there was a huge orange blur. It jumped over the back of the couch that she and Criss were seated on and plopped down beside her and began speaking. "Am I late? Did I miss anything?"

Lisa Screamed. "Holy Crap! You just pop up out of no where like a daisy!" Abrielle was frozen, she didn't know if she should laugh, scream or just flat out run. Criss was cracking up along with every one else. Then the 'orange blur' turned and looked at her. Criss had calmed down enough so that she could barely understand him. "Abrielle this is my friend Scott Thompson. Scott this is Abrielle." He extended his hand."Hi, Abrielle it's really nice to meet you. So YOU'RE the certain some one?"

That comment managed to quiet every one down a notch or too as well as cause them to focus all of their attention on her and Criss. Costa broke the moment of silence. "I thought you guys were just friends?" Abrielle's hands started sweating and she unconciously wiped or more appropriatly rubbed them on the thighs of her blue jeans that she had changed into back at the hotel she was previously staying in. Not only were her palms sweating, but she was feeling a little light headed and slightly queezy.

Criss turned and put his left hand on her left knee. "Hey are you okay?" She focused her eyes on the floor, nodded and just tried to continue to keep her breathing even. "Oh poor baby I think I almost scared her to death."

"Scott you scare every one to death." After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, she let out a big sigh. Criss' mother Dimitra Spoke next. "Sweetheart are you okay?" Apparently Dimitra brought her back to reality because Abrielle's hed jerked up along with her eyes and she looked directly into Criss' mother's eyes. "Yes Ma'am. I'm fine thank you, I just had a little nervous moment."

To prove her point she reached over and swatted Scott on the leg. "Ow!" He grabbed the spot and started rubbing it. "Well that's what you get for going around and scaring people like that. I mean come on..." She let her words trail off as she got her first good look at the 'orange blur'. She turned to Criss and looked him fully in the face and said very sincerely;" My day just get's weirder and weirder."

Without meaning to, Criss had started rubbing her lower thigh with his thumb, trying to give her a small amount of comfort. Her last statement caused him to smile and start laughing. Not just laughing, but really laughing. Which was something that his family and friends hadn't heard in a long time. Out of the corner of his eye, Criss caught sight of his mom grabbing his older brother's hand and giving it a little squeeze. The look that crossed Abrielle's face made him continue to laugh, untill he was completely doubled over with tears streaming down his face. By this point she was looking around in confusion. "My goodness what did I say?" His mother and JD were looking at each other and smiling.

When he had gained control of himself just enough to wipe off the tears and fix his eyeliner, he started to control his breathing, so he could calm down enough to speak. He wrapped an arm around Abrielle and pulled her to his side in a bear hug. "Oh you poor baby, you got thrown behind the scenes of vegas and into the mix with one of the craziest people around all in one day!" He instantly sobered and gave a sarcastic sad face. "I am so sorry."

Abrielle shruigged her shoulders. "Eh it is what it is." The red headed man beside her started to laugh and clap. "Oh shit! Touche girl." Costa spoke up. Yet again putting her on edge. "Seriously though, what's going on?." Criss' hand was still on her knee, he had started extending his fingers around her knee and then rubbing them back up towards his palm, repeatedly. His familly as well as his crazy friend caught the movement and all glanced down at his hand at the same time.

Costa stood up grabbed Criss by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "I'm going to ask you once again Christopher. What's going on?"Criss immediatly put himself in between his brother and Abrielle. "Costa will you calm down? Can't you see the poor girl is scared enough already?" Scott had jumped up and grabbed Costa off of his friend. "I think every one needs to just calm down. It's not that big of a deal, we just all need to have a calm and rational discussion about all of this." With that he turned and grabbed Criss by the shoulders and laughing shook him ."What's going on man?" Which successfully broke the tension in the room.

Every one had sort of calmed down except for Costa of course. After Scott had gotten up, he had sat down in another chair leaving his spot on the couch empty. Dimitra, Criss' mother had moved to that spot and had taken hold of Abrielle's hand. "They are right though. We do need to know what's going on Criss. I think it's kind of obvious myself, but we would still like to hear it." Dimitra looked down at Abrielle's left hand. "It is a lovely ring after all."

Criss looked from his mother to Abrielle. "It's kind of a long short story. Unfortunatly most of it isn't mine to tell and I don't know if that person is ready to talk about it or not." Abrielle nodded her head. "I don't think that there would be any other way to explain our actions Criss. Even if it does makes some sense to us, there is no way it will to them. You're all going to think that we are crazy." Dimitra just patted her hand. "Sweetheart no offense, but my son does things that make sense to no one, but himself all the time. So there is no surprise there."

Abriell turned to Dimitra and looked her squarely in the eye. "We got married. That's why he was helping me move." Dimitra nodded her head. "And how long had you known Criss?"

"I didn't. I only knew Christopher, because that's how he had introduced himself. I hadn't realized that he was Criss Angel untill after we were already married. I had never watched the show or anything, untill tonight. That was the first time." His mother nodded. " In that case how long had you known Christopher?" She really didn't know what to say to that. Thankfully she didn't have to say anything, Criss answered for her. "Including driving time and the time it took for her to pack her stuff...Maybe an hour." Dimitra's,as well as every one else's jaws, dropped. "Don't look at me like that Ma. You were the one wanting me to get married again. Plus there's more if Abril wants to talk about it." He looked at her and waited for her to say something. "Yeah I'll talk about it, but just with you." Abrielle looked at Dimitra. "In private if you don't mind."

"Not in the slightest." Abrielle sat her cell phone down on the coffee table the was situated in between the two couches and held her hand out for his mother to take as they walked out of the room.

Criss watched them walk out of the room, before turning back to the rest of the group. Who were looking at him with faces of mixed enmotions. Scott,aka Carrot Top, Was looking like he was trying extremely hard not to laugh, but was about to lose the fight. JD was starring off into space with a look of amazment on his face. His neice, Dimitra, looked madder than hell. Lisa was just shocked, and Costa looked like he was about ready to blow. "What?"

Costa stood up and started walking towards the door and then turned around getting ready to pace the room. "I can't believe that you even have to ask us that Criss. I don't know about every one else, but I'm very disappointed in you. That was very poor judgment on your part Criss. That girl is going to get her heart smashed to peices, and for what? Another stunt? Another way to freak people's mind's?" That was when JD stood up and decided to have his say.

"Costa, we need to hear the rest of the story. Okay I'm sure that mom will let us all know what she thinks will be okay for us to know. It's obviously something that's personal if the girl walks in the other room with our mom just to talk about it." Costa ran his hand through his hair. "We don't even know how old this 'girl' is JD. I mean she looks like she's not even half Criss age."

"That's because she's not."They all turned their attention back to Criss. He was sitting back down on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees with his face in his hands. "She's eighteen and really needed my help. This was the only thing that I could think of. So excuse me for trying to help some one. I know that I don't know crap about her. Okay? I get that, but she needed help and I was the only one that was willing to try and help her. Her friends sure didn't seem to give a rat's ass about her. So you can come at me all you want Costa, but you leave Abrielle alone. You got it? Because she hasn't done a thing to you. I know that you guys have had to put up with alot of crap from me over the years, but this isn't some stunt. Okay? It's not an 'illusion'. It's me sincerely trying to do the right thing and help her out. She had no where to go, no one to turn to. If you don't want to speak to me again that's fine, but you leave her out of it." Criss picked his head up and looked each one of his family members in the eye. His eyes were running over with tears. "You have no idea what that girl has been through today. It's not my story to tell you, but I'm sure that in time. you will and then you're going to think back on all of this." Criss made a circling motion with his hand indicating the scene around him. "And feel about as big as a peice of sand. I know I did when I found out about what happened." Criss looked down and focused on his shoes. "And you might not believe it, but she needs me just as much as I need her right now."

Costa shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but Scott beat him to it. "Dimitra go play with Hammie in his room sweety." After the young girl had left the room and they heard a door shut down the hall, she began to speak again. "Criss if you needed a peice of ass so bad, why not find a 'loyal' or some fan? That would have been alot easier and alot less expensive."

Criss lifted his head and looked at them all. "You guys don't get it do you?" They just started at him. Criss' friend spoke up once again. "Look Criss, I'm not trying to grill you about your decision or anything like that. It's your life man. I'm just trying to make sure that you know why you did it, just like every one else here. We want to know why you think that you had to do this."

Criss looked back down at his shoes. "You want me to be honest with you guys?" Scott got up and walked around the coffee table to sit next to his friend. He put a hand on Criss' shoulder. "That's all we're asking Criss. We just want to know that you're okay." Criss Stood up and walked to stand and look out at the pool area of his home. "I'm unhappy and I'm lonely. I have been for a while. For a long time. I appreciate all of you spending time with me as much as you can don't get me wrong, but it's not the same as having some one to lay down next to at night. It's not the same as having some one ask you how your day went even though they already know. I didn't do this for a peice of ass okay...I know that's probably what some of you are thinking, but that's not true."

His family had all stood up and were watching him, trying to pull a 'mindfreak' and read his body language, but he was giving away nothing. Scott walked over to him and stood beside him, looking out at the pool as well. "And when her time n Vegas is over? What then?"

Criss looked over at his friend."I don't know how long this is going tolast, but I'll make it work as long as she needs me to...and for as long as she wants me too. I don't care. I'll go out and see her when I can. I know I have a busy schedule, but I'll make it work. I'll make time to go see her and I'll do this as long as she wants to see me."

"You really did do this for the right reasons didn't you?" At the sound of his mother's voice, Criss turned around and immediatly noticed that Abrielle wan't with her. "She needed amoment to pull herself together. Quite frankly so did I. After hearing that who wouldn't." She reached up and gently wiped a tear off of her cheek. "That poor girl. Christopher I'm very proud of you, I'm quite positive that your father would be too. You were right, she needed you and if I'm not mistaken, you needed her just as much I think. Of that I'm quite certain." She looked around at the rest of the family. "We should all be ashamed of ourselves, thinking the way that we did."

After a few moments, Abrielle came out of the room that they had dissappered into, which was actually Criss game room. She walked over to Criss and smilled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okay so I saw this awesome pool table," She looked around at every one then back at Criss. "You gonna teach me how to play or not, Houdini?"

Criss threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, you wanna be like that huh?" Criss looked over at every one else. "Are you guys coming?" Scott immediatly put his hand up in the air. "Count me in dude."

A couple of hours and several bottles of wine later, the pool game was going horribly, but every one was having a blast. Dimitra was shaking her head at her two oldest children and Scott. While she couldn't help, but to smile at the way that Criss and Abrielle seemed to be getting along. At the moment, they were sitting on a bar stool in front of the little bar area that was built into the game room. Abrielle was on the stool and Criss was standing in between her legs with his back to her. Her left arm was wrapped across his shoulders and chest area, with her right arm under his right arm across his side, her hand resting over his abs. He had a pool cue in his hands letting the wider end of the cue resting on the floor. He had tied his hair back into a pony tail with a bandana around his head some time ago to keep his hair out of his way as well as his eyes.

Costa and Scott were 'arguing' over whether or not a shot that had been made was legal or illegal. JD had Lisa wrapped in his arms holding her against him while he was leaning with his back to a wall laughing their butts off at the comedian and their brother.

Little Dimitra walked in the room and up to Criss' mother holding a cell phone. "Ya-ya, could you get some one to answer this thing, please? It's been ringing like crazy. It's woken me up about four or five times." She nodded and waited for the child to leave the room. "Abrielle is this your phone sweetheart?" Abrielle stopped watching the game long enough to look in her direction. She saw the phone that Dimitra was holding out as she was walking over to her. "Oh yes Ma'am."

As she took it from the older woman's hand it started ringing again. Looking at the caller ID, she noticed that it was her parents. She released a sigh of relief at the fact that it wasn't Blake. Sliding the phone open she answered. "Bonjour. Je suis désolé que je n'ai pas appelé, mais j'ai eu une journée bien remplie." (Hello. I'm sorry that I haven't called, but I had a busy day.")

She listened for a moment, and replied to something that was said from the other end of the line. "Je sais que je suis désolé, je viens d'être occupé et ont été un bon moment. J'ai fait quelques savait amis. Dont l'un est absolument hillarious." ("I know I'm sorry, I've just been busy and have been having a good time. I made some knew friends. One of which is absolutely hillarious.")

At the sound of the foriegn language, every one stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. Dimitra had her eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise. "Oui, je t'appelle demain et check in."("Yes, I'll call you tomorrow and check in.") She waited for a moment more before ending her conversation with a few more lines. "Je t'aime aussi, papa. Je vais faire attention je le revoir." ("I love you too, Daddy. I'll Be careful I promise. Goodbye.")

As she slid her phone closed, she looked up and noticed that everything had quieted down and that they were all watching her. Criss had managed to turn around in her arm, and was now facing her with his hands on her hips. Which to her seemed to be a very intimate yet casual thing. Her body was tingling underneath where his hands were resting. Then again that could have been the wine talking. There was a crooked smile on his face, that only he could smile, right before he started to explain the very bizare phenomenon that had just transpired between his wife and who ever she had been on the phone with. Apparently it wasn't some one that she didn't want to talk to by the tone of her voice. "She speaks cajun french. Fluently apparently."

She brought her hands up and let her elbows rest across his shoulders, her hands clasped behind him holding he cell phone. "And you think you're just so cute." Criss' eyebrows shot up. "Oh, I know I'm cute baby. I was named sexiest man alive according to People magazine. So..." She looked over at the rest of the group. When they all nodded she looked back to him with confusion. "Then how did you end up married to me?"

Criss started slowly leaning in closer, thanks to the stool that she was sitting on they were at eye-level. He continued to slowly lean in as he spoke. "Oh I was just in the right place,"He leaned in and kissed the end of her nose;" at the right time." Just as their lips were about to touch, her phone went off yet again."Guess you're Ms. Popular tonight."He was laughing untill he saw her face fall and pale. "What? Who is it?" Criss reached behind him when she didn't answer and took the phone from her hands. then looked at the caller ID. When he saw who it was, his blood began to boil. "Is this him?" She just nodded."Answer it, and tell him that you found something to do while he was off with his friends. And then tell him who you're with. I'm right here."

Looking into Criss' eyes, Abrielle some how found the courage and strength to answer the phone as though nothing where wrong and as if she hadn't noticed that he wasn't around, she did how ever put it on speaker phone for Criss. "Hello?"

"Abrielle where the hell are you? I have been calling and calling why didn't you answer your phone bitch?" At the last words she could feel Criss tense up. She started rubbing her free hand up and down his biscept.

"Oh I'm sorry Blake I couldn't hear over all the noise and the people." She never took her eyes off of Criss the entire time. She caught him mouth the words 'That's my girl.'.

"Why didn't you meet us at the Luxor like you were told to do? Wait, what people?"

Scott chose that moment to break into the conversation. "Oh she was at the Luxor!"

Who the hell was that? What people?" Then she answered him with a very nonchalant answer and attitude.

"Well I did go to believe, and ran into a guy named Christopher, he was nice enough to let me sit with his family in the center front row, Since I couldn't find you guys. Wasn't that nice of him? Cause I know how you'd just hate for anything to happen to me. Well turns out they guy was actually Criss Angel himself. So now I'm hanging out with him and his family along with Carrot Top. That was who you heard. Whom I must say is freaking hilarious. SO as you can see I'm perfectly fine and having quite a good time in Vegas my self so..."

"HAhahahahah Yeah right you're chillin' and hanging out with Criss Angel. I find that highly unlikely."

Abrielle never let her eyes waver from Criss'. "Really? Why is that Blake?"

"Why would he want to hang out with you? You're a whore." She bit her bottum lip and tried not to let him get to her. _He is NOT getting the best of me._

"Well why don't you ask him?" She held the phone closer to Criss. While he just gave her a shit eating grin and waved for Scott to come closer to get in on the conversation.

"Yeah why don't I do that. Put him on the phone." Criss and Scott started laughing hysterically, before Criss answered.

"This is Criss." No answer."Hello?" Still no reply. "Baby I thought this guy wanted to talk to me?" Beep. "He hung up! The bastard actually hung up!"

Criss slipped the phone into the pocket of Abrielle's Jeans while every one was laughing. Abrielle tugged on his bandana a little and replied. "Good now I don't have to talk to him." Criss wrapped his arms around her and brought her head down to rest on his shoulder. "No you don't have to talk to him any more. Not while I'm around anyway." Abrielle began to play with one of the chains that were around his neck.

She was so caught up in the way that his arms felt around her and the way that he smelled to notice that every one else had said goodnight and were walking out the door. Some said that they would call Criss in the morning.

Criss picked her up off of the barstool and locked her legs around his waist, while carrying her to his master bed room. He gently sat her down on the bed and bent down in front of her and started to take off her shoes. "I'll be right back." He returned a few moments later with her suitcase. and sat it on the foot of his bed then walked to a door and flipped on a light. "Thiiiis is the master bath. Okay. Feel free to take a shower if you want I'm sure you might want one. Or if you want I could run you a hot bath while you're getting your stuff put away." He noticed how she perked up when he mentioned a hot bath. "I think I'll start that water for you. Do you want bubbles?" At her shy nod he smiled and walked into the bathroom, just befor ehe poked his head out and around the door. "Oh by the way you can put your stuff in the closet and in the dresser to the right of this door. It's empty, but I had to have it because...well I'm a symetrical guy. So yeah...just come on in here when your done and I'll leave you to it."

After she had gotten out of the bath and had changed into her pajamas, Abrielle walked out of the bathroom and back into the bed room. Criss was laying down in the bed with out a shirt on. His shoulder length hair was damp. Standing to reason that he must have showered in another bathroom. He was propped up on some pillows up against the head board doing something on a laptop, when he looked up and saw her.

She was wearing a cute pair of girls boxer shorts with a pink tank top. Criss closed the laptop and placed it on a bedside table, then patted the spot next to him where the covers had already been turned down on the bed. She padded over to the bed and shyly got in. Criss turned off the lamp by the bed and snuggled down under the covers and wrapped his arms around Abrielle. "I'm right here sweetheart. I hope you sleep well."After kissing her on the cheek he laid down and closed his eyes. Still holding her within his embrace.

After she felt his breathing even out, she was sure that he was asleep. "Bonne nuit, mon beau prince dans l'armure brillante." ("Goodnight, my handsome prince in shining armor.")

**A/N: Okay so I know that this is a really long chapter, but I could have kept going. I had to just cut it off and leave it at that. It wasn't really how i wanted to end the chapter, but I'm hoiping that I can at least get half of the next chapter done today and the rest of that done tomorrow. Hopefully. **

**Anyway this chapter is unbeta'd and has been reread by me several times. Just let me know what you think and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so once again I do NOT own any one that is recognizable. I am in no way affiliated with any one from the television series Swamp People nor am I affiliated with any one involved with or associated with Criss Angel. ALso I have no idea what his home looks like other than from the glimpses of it that I have seen in pictures and clips so the rest I am coming up with on my own. I also have absolutely no idea what JD's wife's name is and made one up. So don't yell at me. ****Anyway this chapter is unbeta'd and has been reread by me several times, there may still be a few mistakes if you find any please let me know so that I may fix them. Just let me know what you think and please review.**

Upon opening her eyes for the first time on her second day in vegas, Abrielle was completely disoriented. She didn't know if it was from the spliting head ache she was feeling, or if it was the fact that she wasn't really sure where the heck she was. As she contemplated getting up, she felt something jump onto the foot of her side of the bed.

As she sat up to look sown, she moved much too quickly and immidiatly felt the need to empty her stomach. Jumping up and opening the first door that she came to, thankfully it was a bathroom, she ran to the toilet. After several heaves, she saw the light come on and heard someone turn on the faucet.

Curious to know who it was, she tried to turn her head to look in the direction of the sink. Unfortunately, her stomach refused to let her. As she threw up again, she felt some one move and hold her hair out of the way while they placed a cold cloth to the back of her neck.

Abrielle couldn't remember the last time that her stomach was this upset. She felt that same person start to gently rub her back in a soothing and comforting manner. She assumed that it was the same person, she hadn't heard any one else enter or leave.

Hoping that her stomach would give her peace, she laid her head on the floor of the bathroom. As she felt the cold of the bathroom tile hit her face, she couldn't supress the groan that escaped her lips. Closing her eyes, she let herself enjoy the comforting back rub.

"Too much wine last night?"

Wrinkling her forehead in thought, she tried to remember who's voice it was. She knew that it sounded familiar, but she wasn't able to place it. Answering the male's voice, she lifted her shoulder and let it fall in a shrugging motion.

"That's probably what it was." He laughed a little. "I think you drank a whole bottle all by your self." Wait, she wasn't old enough to drink.

_How did I get alcohol? FUCK THAT! How did I get here? FUCK THAT TOO! Where is here?_ SHe began to slowly sit up, and felt an arm go around her shoulders to help keep her balanced and upright. Turning to her left, she looked into the most mesmerizingly beautiful pair of brown eyes that she ever remembered seeing. To her they were captivating.

They sat there for a small moment, just sitting in silence. Abrielle decided to break the eye contace before she said something stupid. When she looked down at her hand, she froze. "I'm married?"She was completely unaware that she had spoken out loud. The events of the previous day and night, all came flooding back to her. She saw the worst of the day as if it were happening at that very moment. She could feel Blake holding her down, feel his labored breathes hit her bare neck. She felt her stomach try to turn again. She felt so drained, she didn't even have the strength to hold her head over the toilet. She just let it rest on the seat. She knew that it was gross just to think about putting her head there, but there was nothing that she could do about it. She couldn't help it.

After about five dry heaves, Abrielle released a sigh and turned to look at the man, she now remembered to be the man that she believed had literily saved her the day before. The man that had went out of his way to make sure that a complete stranger was okay. She smiled as she remembered the way that he had squatted down so that he was in her line of vision. She could remember the sweetest smile and the genuine expression of concern on his face. _Christopher._

Criss just gave her a small smile and gently brushed the hair off of her face. Bringing her back to the present. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Abrielle felt her eyes fill with tears, before she answered. "I'm scared to think of what could have happened had you not shown up, Criss." With that thought being said, the realization that she was away from Blake and safe began to sink in. She was safe and it was all because, of the man sitting beside her. _Okay enough with the heavy... _"Criss be honest... how bad does my eye look this morning?"

"Uh, well...it honestly doesn't look as bad as I thought it was going to."

"Translated:'looks like shit'." He smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah, it does," He pulled her into him, and rested her head against his bare chest. "But it could look alot worse."

Smiling sweetly she replied. "I suppose it could."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Criss and Abrielle sat at the airport, waiting for her flight to be called. He did not want her to leave. He did however, understand why she had to. She was still in school and it would be starting in two days. Which was only one of the reasons that she was leaving. The most pressing reason at the moment being, she needed to tell her parents and change her name on all of the forms at school. A task that he had wanted to be present for, but due to his schedule, he wasn't going to be able to go see her for at least a month. There wasn't anything that he could do about it. There wasn't any way that he could leave earlier. He had shows that he couldn't cancel.

Criss knew that Abrielle didn't want to leave. She wanted to see her family yes, but leave no. He thought hat he was gonna loose it the night before. She was so upset. They had been putting off talking about her leaving Las Vega untill they couldn't any more. It was even harder to talk about than they had thought. They had learned so much about each other. More so than just the simple favorite colors and foods. They had really connected on a much deeper level. She had cried untill she had cried herself to sleep. After which he had let his silent tears fall.

"So you'll let me know that you got there safe, right?" They had been sitting quietly for a while, holding hands. Trying to avoid as many people as they could. All of them looking and wanting to take pictures or him sign something. It had gotten to the point where when his brothers or security staff saw some one about to approach, they would head them off and talk them down.

"Yes, I'll let you know that I landed safely." She gave him a shit eating grin. "Thanks for the upgrade." Criss started laughing at being reminded about the fact that he had upragded her ticket from standard economy seating to full-fare first class. She hadn't seemed to mind that her 'friends' wouldn't be sitting next to her.

"Do you have all of the paperwork that you'll need? For school and stuff? All of your legal documents? New pass port? Copy of the marriage liscence?" Abrielle placed her left hand on his right thigh, which he had been bouncing due to nerves.

"Yes Criss. I have everything."

As he watched her finally leave to board the plane, he turned to JD and asked him something."Anarotiémai póte tha vrei to fákelo pou sas paidiá gemísei me eikónes ton dyo mas ? Sas efcharistó gia óti apó ton trópo." ("I wonder when she will find the envelope, that you guys filled up with pictures of the two of us? Thank you for that by the way.")

**A/N: OKAY I KNOW THAT THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I WAS BEHIND THE SCHEDULE THAT I THOUGHT I COULD KEEP THINGS HAVE BEEN HECTIC AT MY HOUSE HERE LATELY. ANY WAY THIS ONE WAS MORE LIKE A FILLER THAN AN ACTUAL CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE MAY CONTAIN SOME SHIRTLESS CRISS GOOD STUFF...IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN...I'M SURE YOU DO...LOL ANY WAY PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME WITH YOUR FEED BACK OR INPUT. ALSO IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES, FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW. pLEASE, IF YOU DO CHOSE TO POINT OUT A MISTAKE, DO SO NICELY AND POLITELY. THANKS - LEELAN**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so once again I do NOT own any one that is recognizable. I am in no way affiliated with any one from the television series Swamp People nor am I affiliated with any one involved with or associated with Criss Angel. ALso I have no idea what his home looks like other than from the glimpses of it that I have seen in pictures and clips so the rest I am coming up with on my own. I also have absolutely no idea what JD's wife's name is and made one up. So don't yell at me. ****Anyway this chapter is unbeta'd and has been reread by me several times, there may still be a few mistakes if you find any please let me know so that I may fix them. Just let me know what you think and please review.**

Upon exiting the plane, Abrielle headed to find her family that was coming to pick her up. She didn't have any luggage to claim since she only had the one bag as a carry on. After about a ten minutes of walking around and waiting, it became quite apparent that her parents were not there yet.

Deciding that it was no big deal, she sat down on the curb outside the airport to wait for them. Pulling out her phone, she decided to call Criss. It rang a few times before she felt some one closed her phone and forcefully pull her to her feet before spinning her around. "Blake?"

"Where the hell have you been? I didn't see you on the plane, where have you been all week? Where were you staying? Why didn't you answer any of my calls?"

"Vegas same as you. You didn't see me on the plane, because I was upgraded."Disbelief flashed over his face.

"How the hell did you get upgraded?"

"Some one upgraded my ticket for me. That's all you need to know, because what I do and where I go is no longer your business."

Blake looked over at his shoulder at his friends, as if he were making sure that he had an audience, before he turned back to face her. "Right, I bet. What did you fuck the pilot too?"

Abrielle rolled her eyes. "You would say something like that Blake." With that she turned her back to him and looked at the cars in front of the airport. "Who are you waiting on any way? I thought you were riding back with us?" She didn't move or look at him as she answered. She did, however keep her left hand hidden in the pocket of her jeans. "Like I said Blake. I'm no longer your business. You need to find some one else to entertain yourself with."

He started to speak again, but her parents pulled up and she got in the car and closed the door. "We'll see about that. I"m going to make your life hell."

Upon arriving at her family's home, she was dreading the conversation that was going to have to take place at some point. She had text Criss on her way there to let him know that she was on the ground and headed to her parents house. She wasn't really sure where she considered home to be any more. When her mom had asked who she was talking to, she just told her that it was a friend that she had met while she was in Las Vegas.

Abrielle had excused herself after they had gotten out of the car. Claiming that she had jet lag and was feeling worn out from the flight and that she would see them as well as her brother Jay Paul at dinner in a few hours.

Closing the door behind her, she quickly hung up all of her clothes and put her things back where they go. It was easy since she had done her laundry at Criss' house the night before she left. She was, however a bit puzzled by the blank envelope that was resting on the top of her clothes in the suitcase.

Sitting cross legged on her bed, she opened the envelope. It was easy since it was unsealed. Inside it was about an entire roll of film worth of pictures. Turning over the small stack of photos, her eyes began to water when they came to rest on the first one. It was taken the second day she had been there. It was outside at the patio table by the pool after Criss had invited his family over for lunch. She was sittting in his lap while he had his chin resting on her right shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her.

The next one was of them sitting on one end of the couch, they were both cuddled up with Hammie sitting on her lap, watching a movie with every one. JD and Lisa were on the other end. It had been taken on the second day as well. As she flipped through them, she realized that his brothers had lovingly documented her entire trip on film. There were pictures from every day. The last photo was on her first night there. It was taken in the game room after she had ended the call with her dad. She was sitting on the bar stool with Criss standing in between her legs, his hands on her hips while her fore arms were resting on his shoulders. Her hands left to dangle. They were both smiling at each other. If she remembered correctly they had been talking about People's magazine for some stragne reason. "This one has to be my favorite." She removed an old picture of Blake from a frame and tossed it in the trash before replacing it with the picture she held in her hand. "Note to self, get new picture frames." She sat it on the night stand by her bed and placed the rest of them in the envelope inside the nightstand's drawer.

Glancing at the clock beside the new picture, she realized that she had been in her room for over two hours. She walked to her bathroom and washed her face before heading down stairs to join her family for dinner.

She had hardly eaten a thing. Her stomach was too tangled in knots to allow her that. After she had helped her mother wash the dishes, which had helped her keep her left hand out of sight, she looked at her mother. Deciding no to put it off any longer. "Hey Maman, can I meet you and Daddy in the living room in a few minutes to talk about the trip?"

Her mother looked at her and smiled."Of course, I want details, details, details." Abrielle nodded and went back up to her room to get all of the paper work and headed to the living room. _Tell them about Blake first..._

She sat down on the love seat that was opposite the sectional, where her parents were seated. Abrielle watched as her father sat his glass down on the coffee table that seperated the two peices of furniture, before he drapped his arm across his wife's shoulders. "I'm sure that you're wondering why I didn't just ride home with Blake."

She held her hand up to stop them from speaking. "Let me finish before you say anything." She looked at her dad's glass and took a deep breath before continuing. "You were right about Blake. Something was up. He's been trying to get me to sleep with him for a while now. I didn't know, but every one was staying in different hotels. Blake and I would be sharing a room. When...When I didn't give him what he wanted he...h-he hit me after I broke away from him and ran...then he...well he took what he had been wanting." She looked up at her Father and saw a look of pure fury on his face. "Don't worry Daddy, it ends on a good note. At least to me it does.I met a really great guy right after that."

She shifted her eyes over to her mother, who had tears streaming down her face. "That's who I was texting on the way home. He had asked me to let him know that I had landed safely. Don't worry, it's not because I feel obligated to him or anything and I am DEFINATELY not settling. He's a great guy and I can't wait for you to meet him. He had noticed me crying on a bench outside the casino that Blake and every one else was in. He wanted to make sure that I was okay."

She looked back at her dad. "He was genuinly concerned. After meeting his family I know that, that was really him. That, that's the way he really is. That it wasn't just an act. That he really was what he seemed to be. I've learned that what you see is what you get with Christopher."

She glanced yet again at her mother. "His mother is sooo sweet and I really want you to meet her too. Any way, we both came up with a plan to get me safe and away from Blake. You're probably going to think that I'm crazy or insane and you're probably going to be very disappointed in me."

She looked to her father. "I want you to really hear me and believe me when I say this. There was no other way. There was no other option at the time. You have both taught me from a very young age that everything happens for a reason. Well, I didn't really believe that untill I got to Vegas."

Abrielle pulled her hand out of her pocket and held it up so that they could see her rings. "Nous nous sommes mariés. ("We got married.") I didn't know what else to do, but I DO NOT regret it."

Her mother grabbed her hand and puled it closer to get a better look."My goodness...Abrielle it's beautiful, but what I don't understand is why you didn't come straight home in the first place."

"It was a round trip ticket. It couldn't be used untill the departure date and I didn't bring enough money to purchase a plane ticket." Her Father finally found his voice to speak. "Etait-ce un mariage legal? Etait-ce reel?" ("Was it a legal marriage? Was it real?")

She removed her hand from her mother's and handed her father the marriage liscence. "Oui, it was very real."He looked up from it and looked at her. "You said that you don't regret it?" She smiled at him. "No, I don't regret it at all."

Her father didn't miss a beat. "He's fourty three years old. You're not even half his age." Her eyes darted to her mother's face, to see that she was wearing a look of shock. "He doesn't look it. If you don't believe me when I say that we did all of this for genuine reasons , then I don't know what to tell you except that you're going to have to wait and see it for yourselves when he comes to visit in about a month. "

Abrielle looked down at her hands before she began to speak again. "Are you going to make me leave?"

R.J., her father, got up and sat beside her. Pulling her into a reassuring hug that seemed to stop the trembling she had been unaware of doing. "Absolutly not. I may not agree or accept your reasoning, but you're my daughter, you're my little girl. You always will be. I'm personally reserving judgment untill I can meet the man and see you two together."

As she lay awake in her bed that night, she was glad that she hadn't shown her parents the photos of her and Criss. She wasn't sure on how they would react to those, seeing as how they handled finding out that their only daughter had gotten a 'quickie marriage' in Vegas. She also wasn't topo sure if her Dad wasn't going to go out and hunt down Blake in the middle of the night to turn him into bait. Closing her eyes, two thoughts were screaming through her mind. Number one being that she missed the way she had gotten used to Criss holding her at night. Even if they hadn't consumated their marriage. The other was the fact that she was dreading starting school on Monday and all of the drama that would surely unfold.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so once again I do NOT own any one that is recognizable. I am in no way affiliated with any one from the television series Swamp People nor am I affiliated with any one involved with or associated with Criss Angel. ALso I have no idea what his home looks like other than from the glimpses of it that I have seen in pictures and clips so the rest I am coming up with on my own. I also have absolutely no idea what JD's wife's name is and made one up. So don't yell at me. ****Anyway this chapter is unbeta'd and has been reread by me several times, there may still be a few mistakes if you find any please let me know so that I may fix them. Just let me know what you think and please review. **

**JUST AN EXTRA NOTE: I will explain everything that Tori has been putting Abrielle through later. I'm just touching the tip of the iceburge in this chapter.**

Criss had known that he had been a little lonely befor ehe had met Abrielle. Now he was just lonesome. Almost to the point of being lost. They had been inseperable for the duration of her stay. Seemingly glued at the hips. He'd rarely leave his home. When he did, he did what he had to do and then went back home. Home to an empty house.

Tonight however, he had finally given into some of his friends,the most persistent being Scott. He had told them that he would go out with them to Liquidity, since they had claimed that he had been 'neglecting' them for the past three weeks. After a few rounds Scott had realized that Criss was more out of it than he had originally anticipated.

Criss had no idea how many times he had answered; 'Man, what's up with you lately?' The best answer that he had been able to come up with was that he had been feeling a little 'off' recently. What an understatement that was.

Scott being the good friend that he is, had obviously not said anything about the wedding that had taken place a little over three weeks ago.

Criss realized that Scott was waving a hand in front of his face trying to gain his attention. After succeeding, he leaned in closer so that the illusionist could hear him better. "Hey man you okay? You ready to get out of here?" Criss nodded and sat down his drink, while Scott told the rest of their friends that they were leaving. Since they had rode together in Scott's car it was only logical that they would leave that way.

After arriving back at Serenity, Criss invited his friend in for a drink. After walking in and laying his jacket over the back of the couch, Criss realized that his brother was there. Face full of concern, seemingly ready to pounce. "Okay Criss here's what's going to happen." Criss was still confused as to why his brother was looking at him in the first place. "What are you talking about JD?"

"What am I talking about? What I am talking about is this funk you've been in here lately. It's not like you Criss. Your a people person. You love being around people yet here lately you've shut your self off from every one. You don't talk hardly. The only time that any of us see you animated any more is when you get to talk to Abrielle. You've turned into a zombie."

"I just don't feel like doing anything here lately." Scott rolled his eyes dramaticly. "Oh believe me. We've noticed. Do you know that your mother has actually tracked me down and has been calling to ask ME if your okay?" Criss turned his back to the couch. "No I hadn't known that."

"Criss, it's like your a shell of the person that you were four weeks ago. This is so much worse than before you even met this girl."

Criss turned back around with his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you trying to say JD?" He caught the sight of movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced that way, to see that Costa had come into the room. "Criss all we're getting at is that This isn't like you. This isn't just hard on you. We're all hurting because you're acting as though the girl died." Criss let his arms fall down to his sides. " I most certainly am not. This is ridiculous. If that's all you guys came here for then just go home." In the process of dropping his hands down to his sides, he had let one hand rest on the back of the couch. He felt some one cover that had with their own and glanced down to see that his mother had been sitting on the couch the entire time_. How did I miss that? _"Échontas gia na deíte eseís ton trópo aftó me kánei na niótho san na eímai anankázontai na parakolouthoún tous eseís káto káto se óti táfo kai páli . Me kánei na niótho ton trópo pou ékana ótan ímoun chreiázetai na periménoume na doúme an tha párei poté píso."(Having to see you this way makes me feel like I'm being forced to watch them lower you down into that grave again. It makes me feel the way that I did while I was having to wait to see if you'd ever get back out.) His mother gently patted his hand. "Christopher, being seperated from your spouse is hard. I can see that it has worn on you. We all can. That's why we've figured out something that might make you feel a little bit better."

Criss gently covered his mother's hand with his right one. "I don't mean any disrespect Mom. The only way that I'll feel better is after I get to Louisianna, but I have to many shows right now and I can't cancel."

Scott had the look af a mad scientist on his face." We know. " JD stepped forward and began to speak again. "Like I was saying before I was so rudely interupted. Here's what's going to happen."

These past three weeks have been a living hell for Abrielle. She had been trying to avoid any thing and anyone that had anything to do with Blake. THat meant trying to avoid his little sister who was a senior just like herself. Unfortunately they were on the same dance team, so it wasn't working out too well. Tori had never wanted to be on the team before school had started. Abrielle thinks that she knows the reason behind it, but didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

Since she had been co-captian the previous year, after the captain, Kaylan, had graduated, she automatically took Kaylan's place as captian. Abrielle was currently trying to teach them a hoop dance, which wasn't going too well. Tori was seeing to that.

"This is so stupid. Why are we doing this anyway?" Abrielle stopped her hoop by grabbing it with both hands. "Because I want the team to do something different than just looking pretty out on the field this year." Tori put her hands on her hips. "I still think it's stupid."

"Tori the dance team has used props before, okay? It's really not that big of a deal." Thankfully Tori had let it drop at that for the time being. For that Abrielle was sincerely thankful. This was the first practice that they had managed to do something constructive and work together. Tori was really the only one that had any objections to the dance.

Abrielle had gotten one of Criss' friends, Giezelle from Cirque de Soliel, to help her choreograph it. Which was a big help within it's self. Criss had no idea this was going on however. They would work on it while she was waiting backstage during his shows. "You guys come on we have to get this down by Friday. You remember what Friday is? It's our first home football game. Which means that there will be a bigger crowd than at our regular games. The next biggest crowd will be at homecoming."

Kayla one of the few real friends that she has left after Blake, looked back at her."Brie of course we remember. Quit stressing out. It'll get done and it'll be great. Maybe we can have some two-a-days. One practice before school and one after."

"Kay that's a good idea. I'm just mad that I didn't think of it." Just then Abrielle's phone started playing 'ET" by Katy Perry. Which let her know that it was Criss that was calling. It was a weird choice, but some how that song seems to remind her of him. She had no clue why. It just does. As she headed over to the bleachers to get her phone she called over her shoulder to the rest of the girls. "Ya'll take ten. I'll be back." She looks forward to these calls all day. Although thanks to his schedule, he never gets to call at the same time every day. Some times it's right after she get's out of class, or after midnight. Although half the time he does try to call her during the evening right before he goes on and before she goes to bed. While she's still doing any homework that she needed to do. It didn't matter though, every time she hears that ring tone, her whole mood seems to turn around.

She headed up to the top of the bleachers and slide her phone open she answered bightly. "Hey you."

"Hey what are you up to?"

Abrielle sat down at the top and watched the rest of the dance team, mainly Tori. Lord knows she doesn't need any more amo to be used against her. "Not alot just trying to have practice."

"Oh do you need me to let you go?" _Aw, he almost sounds disappointed._Abrielled let out a tired sigh.

"No it's okay I needed the break." She wasn't sure, but it sounded like he had opened the doors to the infinity pool area to either go out to it or to go back inside.

"Uh oh. Things not going well?"

"HA! That's an understatement. Well, it's going okay it's just this one girl." She stretched out her legs to rest on the bench in front of her."I think her new long term goal is to drive me to insanity."

She could hear him laugh. _If you only knew._She hadn't told Criss about Blake's sister harassing her. She didn't want to give him anything else to worry about while he was hanging upside down. " I don't know you're pretty crazy as it is."

"Ha ha You're gonna be like that today huh?"

She could practically see him trying to pull that 'I'm-so-cute-I-could-get-away-with-murder' face, that he used on mindfreak. "No I'm just in a good mood. Are you in a good mood?"

"I am now that I'm talking to you." She didn't know how, but she knew that he was smiling. He was smiling so big that she could tell by the way that he sounded.

"Were you having a bad day?"

'It wasn't too bad, it wasn't the best day that I've ever had, but it wasn't too, too bad."_ Well it's not exactly a lie._

"Well, I think it's about to get better."

_What is he up to?_ She answered, her voice full of aprehension. "What do you mean?"

"Well I know of a certain some one that 'won' a week at the Luxor Hotel and Casino along with complimentory passes to the 'Believe' show that they have there. Their package should be coming in the mail any day."

Abrielle felt her bubbly mood deflate just a little bit. "Criss you know that I can't go." When he answered she could tell that the smile he had on his face earlier was gone.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget that I have school?"

"No, but you could get all of that weeks work from your teachers ahead of time. You do all of your AP classes online anyway. Why would it matter where you did the work as long as it got done?"

Abrielle started picking at her flourescent orange tipped acrylic nails. "Well I guess when you put it like that, you make it sound so easy."

"See?"

"We can't do this all the time Criss. I mean there are truency officers now. You can get sent to court for that stuff."

"I know, I know, I know. I just really need to see you. I can't focus on anything. Rehersals have been beyong horrible, I can't do any of the tricks or stunts right. I've been doing things out of order at the shows. I just can't focus. It's getting to the point where my family had an intervention."

Abrielle sat up and pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged on the bench. With her right hand resting palm up on her thigh. "Intervention? Really?"

"Yeah. Scott was even in on it."

"Wow."

"Yeah it was bad. I felt like I was getting grounded. It was one of those 'I-know-what's-best-for-you' kinda talks. I'm glad we all had it though. Sucks you missed out on all the fun."

"Oh yeah I'll bet. SO when is this complimentary week at the Luxor supposed to take place?"

"Check in is at nine O'clock Sunday morning. So that gives you time to get all of the work you'll need as well as time for you and your family plenty of time to pack."

The part about her family really caught her attention. "My family can come?"

"Well yeah. I need to meet them some time. Ya know? Plus if things don't go well or they don't feel comfortable here at Serenity then they have rooms already reserved for them at the Luxor."

"Christopher you're an angel."

"I know it's my last name."

"Back to that mood are we?"

"No it's a very new mood I've discoverd."

"Oh yeah. What are we going to call this one?"

"The 'I can't wait to see you' mood."

**A/N:Okay so like I said earlier. I will talk more about what all Tori has been putting Abrielle through later. Probably after she gets reunited with Criss... I made that sound like one of them has been lost... oh well you get the point. ANy way please read and review. If you see any mistakes please let me know, but do so in a poilite way. I really want to fix them. It's hard to catch them all since I don't have a beta.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so I know that I had said in a previous chapter that I would let all of you in on what 'Tori' had been putting Abrielle through. As you know Torie is Blake's younger sister that is in the same class as Abril well, she started making things up and started telling her friends all of these stories. Which resulted in those friends telling other people, so that it had gotten all over the small school that Abrielle goes to. Making the time that she has to be at school pretty much miserable. Unfortunatley Tori doesn't stop there. Now the 'Tori problem' has followed Abrielle home. Tori has started posting things about Abrielle on the internet, which inturn follows her right back to school in a vicious cycle. **

**Cyber bullying is a big problem. People need to realize that what they are saying might seem funny to them, but in reality it hurts people. The people that read that stuff can't look around to the other side of the screen and see if you are kidding or joking. That's what makes it all too easy to be done. And that much more easily for your words to be taken out of context. I would encourgare everyone to watch the movie Cyberbully. It's a very good show that thankfully ends on a good note.**

After she had gotten home from school and talked to her mom, as well as convinced her (by the grace of God) to allow Abrielle to miss school next week so the could all take the 'complementary' week at the Luxor Hotel, she went up stairs to her room and got started on her homework. When she was about half of the way done with her homework list, Criss' ringtone started going off. "Oh my god, I sooo need to hear you right now."

She slid her phone open and answered the call like she always did when it was Criss. " Hey you! I'm so freaking glad that you called, I really need a distraction from all of this homework." There was a silence on the other end of the line. "Criss are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah I'm,I'm here. Hey I want to talk to you about something. Why didn't you talk to me about all of the drama that's been going on?"

All Abrielle could make her mouth do was open and close like a fish out of water struggling for air. _How in the hell did he find out about that?_ "Elle I'm not mad at you I just want to know why you didn't tell me and talk to me about it?"

She had to take a deep breathe and clear her throat before she could respond. " I just didn't want to give you somehting else to think about when you need to be thinking about so many other things."

"That's sweet and all, but you really should have talked to me about it." Abrielle pushed her books away from her and leaned back against the natural colored wicker headboard of her bed, that was lined with about a dozen different sized throw pillows covered with pink roses. "I mean it might have helped you feel a little differently about it, instead of just wearing on you like I'm sure it has."

"I know I'm sorry, just ...I don't know. Like I said I didn't want you to be worying about that when you needed to be thinking about something else. How did you find out anyway?"

"I'm your school contact remember? Your school counselor called me."

Abrielle rolled her eyes. "Of course she did. It's just highschool drama Criss, you don't need to worry about it. It's just Blake's sister talking crap. There's no telling what he had told her and now she's running of at the mouth all the time. Trying to make everything as difficult as possible for me."

"Oh, Sweetheart I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I mean, she's not making me feel bad, because I know and everyone that's close to me know's, that it's not true. It's just very aggrivating and nerve wrecking."

"Yeah I know what you mean. So you said that you were doing your homework?" Abrielle let out a groan of frustration. "Ha ha, what are you working on right now?"

"English, which is weird, because I've never had problem's in English, but I jst don't want to do the assignment."

Criss started to chuckle a little bit. "Why not what's wrong with it?"

"We've been reading the Lord of the Ring series. So now Mrs. Davis, my english teacher, is sooo fascinated with Gandalph that she's making us do a report."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad."

"ON magicians and things of that nature."

"Still doesn't sound so bad."

"We had to draw names out of a paper bag and you are never going to guess who's name I got."

"David Blane?"

"Don't know who that is. No I picked you. It's I ronic really, yet horrible at the same time."

"Why is that so horrible exactly?"

"Because I don't know anything about your career, and excuse me but I think that google-ing you is kinda stalker-ish."

"Well I guess if you look at it like that, then yeah I guess it is 'kinda stalker-ish'. You got netflix?"

Scruntching up her eyebrows in confusion, she answeed his question."Yeah why?"

"Well, my show MindFreak is on there, they have every season and every episode. Might help with your paper."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, look we can watch them together turn it on search it and if you have any questions just fire it at me. I'll even give you 'permission' to use it as an official interview in your report. That oughta get you several brownie points from your teacher."

"That actually would be really helpfull."

"When's it due?"

"Like four weeks from now., but we have to turn in rough drafts of what we have at the time each week."

"Well here's what we'll do, we'll do an interview when you come out and I'll have it recorded both audio and video. That way you can turn in several forms of it."

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would do that. You're my wife, why wouldn't I do that?"

"Okay so what do I search on Netflix? It's on the instant watch list right?"

"Yeah. It's called MindFreak. M-i-n-d-f-r-e-a-k. One word it, should pull it up. If that doesn't work then search C-r-i-s-s Angel."

"Alright. M-i-n-d-f-r-e-a-k and search...Boom there it is. So shall we start from the beginning? Season one episode one."

After a few episodes into season three, Abrielle had decided that she had seen enough. "I can't sit through anymore of this."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Abrielle looked down at the comforter on her bed, playing with the lace that ran around the outer edge. "It was kind of hard to watch."

"Was any one more difficult than another?"

"The body suspention was pretty hard, but I think the worst one was when..."

Abrielle could hear rustling on the other end of the line, as if he were getting comfortable or shifting positions. "When what? What was it?"

"You burried yourself alive."

"Yeah they told me that that one was pretty bad."

"And the wood chipper."

"Yeah...Obviously I was fine though. I mean come on, I'm here, breathing, in one peice. Perfectly fine. Healthy as a horse."

"Let's keep it that way shall we?"

"Yes, Ma'am... I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to actually be able to sleep again at night. You spoiled me while I was there. Seriouly a bed should not be that comfortable." _Or your arms...or your chest..._

"Really? So the hot tub didn't have anything to do with that?

"Okay maybe a little."

"Maybe we can make a little more time for the hot tub then when you get here."

_Don't I wish? _ Abrielle let herself slide down untill she was resting on her right side on the bed. "Forgetting something are we?"

"What do you mean?" She could practically see his forehead creasing in confusion.

"My family?"

"It's a very big hot tub. OOOO I know we can have a barbeque. That would rock. Your family is going to be there I'll get my family to be there. It'll be epic."

"Yeah it can be a great epic memory or a horrible party that'll go up in flames and smoke."

"It'll be okay you'll see. Oh and your arrival time is set up so that you guys go to the show like a half an hour after you check in."

"Good gives us time to freshen up after the plan ride."

"Yeah I thought that would be nice. So why don't we just wait to actually introduce every one at Serinity after the show. You said that your brother watches right?"

"Well yeah, all of them do...Honestly I think that was the only way that I got mom to let me take off of school."

"See I got it all figured out."

"I'm Glad you do, Because all of this figuring out is giving me a head ache. I. Am. So. Ready to see you." _And smell you...and feel you...and kiss you..._

"Me too baby, me too."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I wanted to let every one know that I am alive and well...not that many would miss me, just been waaaaaay to busy to update.. I know I know I should be thrown into the 'bog of eternal stench' Cookies to those of you that got that one!**

**Cyber bullying is a big problem. People need to realize that what they are saying might seem funny to them, but in reality it hurts people. The people that read that stuff can't look around to the other side of the screen and see if you are kidding or joking. That's what makes it all too easy to be done. And that much more easily for your words to be taken out of context. I would encourgare everyone to watch the movie Cyberbully. It's a very good show that thankfully ends on a good note.**

Stepping up to the convier belt to collect her bags Abrielle answered the question that her mother had asked her as they had exited the plane. "Christopher's going to meet up with us after he gets done with work." _Since we're going to the last show of the night...God I can't wait to see him! _They all headed out to the parking lot to get the rental car. That's really just for her parents, considering that she'll be riding with Criss everywhere.

"Well, if he doesn't have to work too late, maybe he could meet up with us for dinner."

Abrielle turned to her mother with a very sheepish look on her face. "We're actually having dinner with him and his family, at his house, right after the show. They planned a barbeque. They all wanted to meet you guys...so, please be nice. When I say 'be nice' I mean, 'please try to reign in Daddy and Jay Paul from throwing any kind of tantrum'."

"What makes you think that they're going to do that?" Abrielle stopped and gave her mother a droll stare. "Parce que je sais comment ils peuvent l'être." (Because I know how they can be.) Her Mother just shrugged her shoulders. "Well yeah, you got me there. I'll do my best to keep them in line." When Abrielle just conntinued to look at her, her mother put up both of her hands in surender. "Thank you."

After the two women had gotten into the car, her father pulled out of the parking lot in search of their hotel. Which Abrielle was able to give them perfect directions to. When asked how she remembered that, she simply replied with;"What? We went by it alot."

~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~

Criss was fidgeting and picking nervously at his black fingernail polish while Toni Lee was **trying** to re-do his hair and make-up. "Criss you've got to stop squirming and sit up or I'll never get this done, before the next curtain call."

Letting out an anxious huff, he stopped and sat up a little bit more. "I'm sorry T, I'm just really..." She looked up at him in the mirror. "Nervous? Excited? Scared shitless of her father..." The last comment made him laugh a bit. "Yes to all of them. Especially the last one!"

Once again she looked up at him in the mirror to make eye contact. "Why especially the last one?"

Criss looked at her like she had grown two extra heads. "I'm almost fourty four Toni..she's eighteen. Did I tell you what he does for a living?" Toni shook her head before she went back to work on his hair. "Well let me just get this out there then...the man catches aligators for a living." She started laughing, which eventually resulted in her dropping the flat iron that she had been holding in her right hand.

Criss stood up and checked his hair in the mirror. "Well all I have to say is that you better not end up pissing on my rug!" Then walked out of his dressing room and waited behind the stage for his cue.

~~~~~~2~~~~~~

"That was insane!" Her brother hadn't shut up since they had left the Luxor, going on and on and ooon about the show. When they could get a word in edge wise, her parents would start in about it too. "Yeah It was good."

They all turned to look at her. It was silent until her brother spoke."Good? Just good?" Abrielle shook her head. "He's always great, but it ended like twenty minutes ago. It was great. Just please don't talk about it too much when we get to Christopher's house." Her brother gave her a knowing look. "Don't you mean **your** house?"

That comment caught her off gaurd. She honestly didn't know how to respond. She was obviously struggling to come up with an answer until her mother came to her rescue. "Jay Paul, I don't want you or your father to be starting anything with her husband or his family."

Jay Paul gave his mother a dramatic look of innocence. "What makes you think we'd do that?" She turned in her seat and gave him a stern stare. "Parce que je sais comment vous deux peut être!" (Because I know how you two can be )

Just then R.J., her father, pulled up and stopped at the gates of Serenity. "You sure this is it?" Abrielle just hopped out of the car to enter a code on the security panel by the gate. Then got back into the car after it started opening. "Quess so."

~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~

Costa called through the open french doors that led out to the patio. "Christopher sit down, she'll be here in a minute." Before disappearing again to start the grill going. Criss had been pacing back and forth behind the couch for the past ten minutes. A smack resounded throughout the room, a result of J.D. 'popping'his hand on the back of the couch. "He can't help it, leave him alone. Seriously though Criss you need to sit down. You're making everyone nervous."

Jumping over the back of the couch, Criss dropped down next to his mother. As soon as his feet touched the floor, a flash of light reflected off of the mirror hanging on the wall. Criss froze. "Oh my god they're here." Looking down, he came to the realization that he was still in the same clothes that he had worn through the show "I should have changed clothes." J.D. rolled his eyes, Dimitra patted Criss on the knee. "You look fine yiós." (son). Criss stood up and moved over to the french doors to look over the pool and patio area where his brother was still warming up the grill.

The next thing Criss knew, he was on the floor with a squeeling Abrielle wrapped around his middle and his family laughing. Costa came through the patio doors once again. "I think some one missed you bro. Holy crap you're quick girl!" Abrielle had her face burried in Criss' neck and hair, both hanging on for dear life, so all you could hear was a muffled. "Yeah, yeah."

Everyone turned when they heard the sound of something hitting the floor. Her parents were standong there mouths agape in utter shock. The sound of her brother talking,quite loudly, to himself could be heard as he was coming in the front door and through the foyer. "Thanks for leaving me to carry all of this crap by **myself****.**" That seemed to snap Abrielle's father out of his stupor. "Boy, je vous l'ai dit, nous ferait plus d'un voyage."(Boy I told you we would make more than one trip.)

Her brother put all of the bags down, as he straightened up he noticed the look on his mother's face. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec maman?" (What's wrong with Mama?) Abrielle glanced around at all of the confused faces that belonged to her In-Laws. "Parler anglais s'il vous plaît!" (Speak english please!) Her brother ignored her and continued looking at her Dad. Whom motioned with his head towards the rest of the people in the room. Turning his head, her brother finally saw the big picture. "C'est quoi ce bordel?" (What the fuck?)


End file.
